secrets Kept
by a y r e s PRETTY
Summary: Yamato and Hikari have a secret. Just a little loving moment between them. FLUFF! short, but sweet.


**  
Digimon does not belong to me. **

Secrets Kept

The Yagami apartment was dead silent as the two teens sat on the living room couch. The afternoon news was on, telling Japan about all the things going on in their country. Taichi had left to go pick up Mimi about ten minutes ago.

Hikari shifted in her seat. Taichi had told Yamato to wait at the apartment while he went out. The older chosen children were having a movie night at the Yagami's.

"Why are you so quiet?" Yamato asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. Hikari blinked, startled.

"I don't know…why are you?"

Yamato sighed and turned to face her. "Despite what Taichi says, I like it better when you talk."

Hikari blushed. "I can't believe he actually left us alone together."

"It's not like he has any evidence against us. We're too good." Yamato whispered, moving closer to her. Hikari giggled.

"Takeru would be crushed, you know." He said, cupping her face with his porcelain hands. Hikari frowned and pulled away from Yamato. She stood up and turned her back from him.

"Please don't talk about him right now." She said. "I could say the exact same thing about Sora."

Hikari knew that, for both of them, love came too easily. Boys would run to Hikari and girls the same for Yamato. She always wondered why, if she could have almost anyone she wanted, her heart chose to want a relationship that would hurt everyone most.

Be with Takeru, be with Takeru. Those words seemed to reassuring to her, so safe. She loved Takeru dearly, but there was just something about his older brother that made those butterflies in her stomach come to life.

"Don't be like that, 'Kari, it reminds me of Taichi." Yamato said. Hikari once again, frowned.

Yamato and her brother were best friends, and it scared her to no end that Yamato only wanted to be with her because it was like having Taichi there, like she was a Taichi replacement. That all he wanted was to hang out with her till Taichi wasn't busy anymore.

But her heart knew. Yamato never whispered "I love you" into Taichi's ear when no one was looking, he never held him and stroked his hair when they were alone, never put little love notes in his locker. Yes, Hikari knew, she was separate from Taichi.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Yamato said, walking up to her. "Are you really that scared? That people will find out about us?"

"Yes…" Hikari said, trying to hold the tears in. "Don't you understand, Yama? Taichi will be so mad, and Takeru will get hurt, and Daisuke, and Sora…"

Yamato pulled her close to him. "You know where I picture us in a few years? In a little house, maybe with a cat, like Miko. There'll be clear skies and white beaches. Beautiful things for you to take pictures of."

Hikari smiled, thinking about it. "What about you? Won't you miss the stage, all the people cheering your name? The lights, the music?"

"I'd rather be with you."

"So, you'd give up fame for me?" she asked.

"Yes, because my love for you lasts forever, fame lasts till everyone is tired of me."

"I won't ever get tired of you."

"Exactly." Yamato said, laughing.

"God, you make me so happy." Hikari whispered, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. Yamato stroked her hair. "Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't."

She smiled against his lips. Her eyelids felt heavy. He kissed her, pulling her closer. In some odd way, it felt like the first time they kissed. They pulled apart, needing air.

"One day, I'll be able to tell the world how much I love you. I'll be able to dedicate songs for you, and kiss you in front of everyone." He said, moving towards her lips again. She chuckled and ran her hands through his blonde hair.

"Oh my God, Taichi, why do you let your shoes get so gross?"

Hikari and Yamato looked towards the door. Mimi and Taichi were back.

"Shut it, Mimi. Hey!! 'Kari, Yama, open the door!" Taichi shouted, much louder than he needed to be.

Hikari sighed, moving away from Yamato, and unlocked the door. As Mimi and Taichi moved in, carrying packages of popcorn, and a few DVD's, Hikari and Yamato stole one last glance from each other.

And when nobody was looking, Yamato whispered, "I love you" into her ear.

END!

I really like this couple. It's so…forbidden! Lol, which is kind of the point of this fic. Well, reviews are nice, please. :D thanks!


End file.
